guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Recovery
Ailment This spawns a spirit of ailment for some reason — Skuld 23:23, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :That's what this was named before. --Fyren 23:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) i've seen this used (relatively effectively) with that necromancer elite that causes disease upon striking the player. The guy who was using it put that nec elite on his hero. Does this effect work before or after a condition duration lowering inscription?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 12:09, 20 January 2007 (CST) :0.5 x 0.8 = 0.8 x 0.5. Assuming the stuff works like I think it would, order doesn't matter. --Bob III 21:12, 25 January 2007 (CST) This thing is brutally effective at countering Searing Flames Ele's. Converting the time frame they have of casting the next nuke down from 5 seconds to 2.5 (or if they are using Mark of Rodgort down to 2 seconds) note that the skill it's self has a 2 second cooldown, gg right there. -Esqu 01:38, 4 February 2007 (CST) (18/02/2007) Tested in Isle of the Nameless with a Rt/R (recovery + sceaming shot): duration is also reduced for condition on foes, it acts like spirits spawned by rangers. :Isn't this a bug then, since the description says that conditions should recover quicker on allies only? --Bellis 19:20, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::It seems like conditions infliced on or by characters under the effect of recovery are reduced. If the enemy puts up recovery and you use signet of midnight on them, your own blind isn't reduced. If the enemy uses midnight on you, both blinds are reduced. --Fyren 19:33, 24 February 2007 (CST) They fixed this, I've re-tested this since the 05 update. Isis In De Nile 22:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Can you guys confirm, that this spirit has an unlimited or very huge range since the latest update? Because if I cast this spirit near the stairs on the Isle of the Nameless and run down to the condition-area, conditions still expire faster. --Kemar 06:14, 8 April 2007 (CDT) : One thing I noticed on the isle, I used Feast of Souls to kill the Spirit of Recovery, and it seemed to still be in effect. The icon was still present on the effect monitor and conditions continued to be reduced by the amount of the spirit's attribute. (The effect bar's progress didn't move, but it died in the regular duration if I hadn't killed it prematurely). I'm not sure if anyone has noticed this yet, or if it is just a think with FoS. Luigi 18:37, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's recovery, not feast. The effect seems to stick on to anyone that comes into range. It only wears off at the time the spirit would have died by itself, even if the spirit dies early. --Fyren 07:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::That's pretty nifty; and good to know. :) Luigi 05:27, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I've had the same experience. However, it does not count as being within earshot of a spirit for spells like Spirit Light, despite its effects still on you. --Lord Carnage 06:41, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Perhaps, someone ought to add the handy dandy *Bug* tag? ::::::Okay, so they finally fixed the bug, now they just need to fix the animation and the animation of the other newer binding rituals (Empowerment, Gaze of Fury, Anguish). It just urks me that Anet overlooked it and still hasn't fixed it. Master Stalfos 14:42, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Purifying Veil How do Recovery stack with Veil? additive or percentual?--Arthas 22:55, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Almost definitely percentual. Everything in this game stacks multiplicatively, unless it's +damage or +armor or something. 22:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Does it affect enemies aswell as allies ^ Bit unsure after what u said^^? 12:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Well i ran whit 16 restor (52% reduce.) I used Screaming shot at 10sec duration but it only lasted to 7-8th. Then i used it whit a 17sec bleeding duration but i only ran to 14-15 still kinda wtf :S 12:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :"Conditions on allies within range" = doesn't work on foes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Acquisition I believe I just purchased this skill at Yonlon Haven. :I believe when you unlock a skill, it's available from every trainer from that campaign, and I believe you already had it unlocked. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC)